James and Lily: First Date Impressions
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: James finally works up the courage to ask Lily out, but the first date doesn't go as planned.


James had a massive crush on Lily ever since he had laid eyes on her in their first year. The only problem he had with her is that she always was with Severus Snape, a Slytherin who was in the same grade. In their fifth year, James decided to take charge and ask Lily out.

The day after he had decided to ask her out, James looked for Lily during their free period. He finally found her by the lake, bundled up in her cloak, for it was in the middle of winter, and beside Severus. Discouraged but still determined, he stalked up to to Lily with as much confidence as he could.

"Evans." James said.

Lily turned her head, her fiery red hair whipping around so she could look at him. Raising one eyebrow and nodding her head, Lily looked back at him expectantly. All the while, Severus was frowning.

"Can I talk to you alone, without Snivellus?" James moved his head to indicate Snape. Lily frowned slightly, looking very similar to Severus, but nodded all the same. Striding away from Snape, James lead Lily back into the castle until they reached a private section of a hallway. Lily was confused as to why James had to lead her this far away from anybody, but didn't question it.

"Lily, I like you."

"Okay." Said Lily, trying to hide a smile.

"I was wondering whether or not you wanted to..." James trailed off. He looked up expectantly at her, and she bit her lip with a big smile on her face.

"How about Saturday?" James asked.

"Sounds great!" Lily replied enthusiastically before running off to get back to Severus.

*()*()*()*()*

Once Severus was told by Lily what had happened, he grew very bitter and didn't want to talk to Lily about it. She got frustrated over his reaction, and both stopped talking to each other for the time being. It sent Lily into a bad mood for being bitter at someone, and it sent Snape in a bad mood because he cared about Lily and couldn't stand to see her in the arms of another. James noticed this, and was torn between sadness and happiness, for Snape leaving Lily alone would be good, but Lily was always cross.

The day before the date, Lily came up to James, smiling for a change. James was pleased by this.

"We still good for tomorrow?" Asked James.

"Yes." Lily said before flashing him a brilliant smile and flouncing away to her friends.

For the rest of the day, James was distracted as he gazed at Lily during all the classes they shared. The teachers were used to behavior like this, and let it pass with only a slight reprimanding, all knowing they would have to do the exact same the next day. James hardly noticed the day slipping away from him or Snape's disgusted looks that were thrown at him, but only had attention for Lily's smile that she gave him whenever their eyes met.

*()*()*()*()*

The next day was exciting for James. He had reserved a table at The Three Broomsticks for two, and couldn't stop thinking of how many things could go right and how many things could go wrong. By the time the date had arrived, James was more scared than happy. He met up with Lily at the Hogsmeade entrance, and couldn't have been more stunned by her ravishing beauty than anything else.

Lily had on a red dress that fell perfectly around her waist, flowing a short way down her leg before stopping. She wore a black shawl to keep her warm, although she was still cold, and showing it. Kindly, James shrugged off his jacket, holding it out to her.

"Take it." James said when Lily shook her head politely.

"I don't need to. I'm fine."

"I believe you have just lied to me!" Said James in mock horror as he insistently urged her to take the jacket once more. Giving in, Lily accepted the jacket, and James wrapped it around her. There was a moment where James was only inched from Lily and their heat mingled together, but the moment passed quickly, and both tried to ignore it as they walked side by side into The Three Broomsticks.

*()*()*()*()*

James escorted Lily into The Three Broomsticks, showing her the reserved seat in the corner, hidden from sight from most people. Lily slid into one side of the booth as James slid into the other. Both ordered a butterbeer and sat quietly, not sure what else to say. The silence was only filled with the laughter of the surrounding tables.

Butterbeers were delivered a short while later, and they began talking of innocent, random things. School teachers was a favorite. James and Lily were finding it easier and easier to talk to each other, pleased that it was going better than planned, until the light that fell on their table was merely a shadow. Someone was standing above them, blocking their light. Startled, both looked up.

Severus Snape stood in front of them, looking as surprised as they were at his appearance. He was definitely conflicted at his decision.

"Lily. I need to talk to you. Now."

Lily was startled, and turned to face James. "I can't Sev, I'm on a date." James grinned at this and turned to Snape again.

"No, Lily, I need to talk to you now. It's urgent." Snape said, pleading.

"James, can you give me a second?" Lily asked. James frowned, but nodded all the same. If he and Lily were to date, he'd have to accept her friends and their needs, even if it was Snivellus. Lily gave him a grateful glance before standing up and walking out with Snape.

*()*()*()*()*

Snape lead her a way away from The Three Broomsticks, more toward The Shrieking Shack. He stopped her and stared her right in her green eyes. Snape was shaking slightly from what he knew he was about to do.

"Lily, I'm begging you. Please don't go out with James!"

Lily was shocked and very angered by it. "I'm not going to do that. For your information, I happen to really like James."

"Lily. Please!"

"I said no." Lily said coldly before turning away from him and stormed back to The Three Broomsticks. James was sitting as Lily had left him, and as soon as Lily came back, James could tell something was wrong.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lily said, grumpily.

The rest of the date went bad. Lily was put in a bad mood by Severus, and James didn't have the heart to try and make any difference, in case it got her more mad. Lily recognized what he was doing, and felt slightly guilty about the way she had acted.

As they both walked side by side back into the castle, Lily turned to face James.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"No big deal." Said James.

"It actually is. I ruined it. How about I make it up to you by asking for another date tomorrow night by the lake at six o' clock?" Lily asked. James gave a lopsided grin and agreed. Pleased that she could make it up to him somehow, Lily felt her spirits rise more. Once they reached the portrait of the Gryffindor common room, both said quick goodbyes before splitting to go to their own separate rooms.

*()*()*()*()*

The next day, Lily stayed in the common room, as to avoid any encounter with Severus. She snuck her way into the kitchens, learning how from Sirius, and packed a basket of food for their next date at the lake. It began to snow mid-day and so Lily packed a couple of blankets as well. By six o' clock, Lily was waiting down by the lake, wrapped up in a blanket. She didn't see James come up behind, and was slightly startled but happy. They spread out another blanket to sit on, and Lily set out the food. James was glad he was having a second date with Lily.

Both kept warm in their blankets, occasionally shooting their hand out fast enough to grab a bite to eat before returning it to the inside of the blanket.

"This is pretty nice." James said, a cloud of air from his mouth rising up.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry about last night."

"What did happen?"

Lily sighed. "Sev didn't actually need me for anything. He just told me to stay away from you. I refused."

James furrowed his brow, thinking things over. "Why?" He asked simply. Lily looked at the ground, muttering something. James scooted closer to hear what she said.

"I really like you. I think you're sweet, when you're not tormenting anyone. Sev just doesn't see what I see." Lily said. She shuttered as she stopped talking, still cold from the night air. James noticed and scooted even closer. He wrapped her in his blanket, so the heat between them mingled.

"And what do you see in me, the person who is sweet and tormenting at the same time?" James smiled. Lily leaned in, close to his face, and smiled.

"I see someone who cares about people. Who cares what happens to their loved ones. Who cares for what their loved one wants." Lil said.

James leaned in as well, only a couple inches away from her sparkling green eyes. "And what do you want?"

Lily grinned as she leaned in all the way, kissing him gently on the lips. James wrapped one arm around her, pulling her further into the kiss. He ran his other hand through her fiery hair. As they pulled away, James pulled her into a gentle hug. Lily rested her head on his shoulder, and gazed into his eyes.

"You." She said simply.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
